Gone is Lovely
by massie
Summary: Jewel is a picture perfect model...everything you would want to be. Her life is perfect.Yet shes not happy. Her nagging parents have forced modeling on her since she was able to walk. Its a part of her but now she wants a chance to get away from it all...


Title: Gone is Lovely Chapter 1: Bitter

**Hello Everyone, its been a while since ive written. I found this old story and decided to re-edit it and add some stuff :) Hopefully it will be a good one. Please read and review ;)**

_She had no dignity. For it had been beaten away. She stood before him weak and dizzy with hunger. Looking down she thought "I have nothing, I belong nowhere." He looked at her and said simply as though having read her mind, "You belong here now."_

I walked down the runway effortlessly. I looked straight ahead careful to focus on the imaginary point. I strutted to the music, paused on cue and looked gorgeous doing it. Yet it wasn't enough. I knew that. When I reached backstage, my parents were waiting for me. My mother, Elena was tall and blond. Picture perfect. She stood with poise, the figure of a model. My father Nigel was just as attractive as he had been when he was young. With his steel blue eyes he held authority and people cast curious glances at him throughout the room. "Mother, father." I greeted them, my eyes dropping to the floor under their stern gazes. "Darling, you were simply marvelous out there!" praised my mother with fake sincerity. As usual it was all a show for the people that surrounded us. Her perfect daughter, the model. It wasn't this nice at home, they weren't this nice. "Jewel dear, let's go the car is out outside. Nigel were leaving." she said. I slipped my coat on and followed my parents to the limo outside. The ride home was silent, rain drizzled quietly outside. The tension was so thick in the car; the silence could not have been cut through with a steak knife. The limo wove its way up the long driveway leading to the house. I knew there was no chance of escaping to my room before the yelling would start. As soon as we got inside, I braced myself for their rage. "What did I tell you about your walk?" my mother shouted. "I kept telling you to practice!" chimed in my father. I looked up at them, the faces that always seemed to be filled with fury. "I...m...m sorry," I said struggling for words. "I think maybe...I...I just need a break from all of this modeling..." I stared at my parents, I could feel the anger radiating off of them. I went to back away, anything to get away from their anger. I didn't have the chance to because before I knew it my head had been turned to the side. I had been slapped. My face stung and my cheek felt hot where her hand had been. I could feel the tears prickling at my eyes. I turned and ran towards the back of the house. Leaving their angry looks behind and their hateful words. I wanted to leave but I couldn't so I settled with going to the backyard.

Bitter. Bitter tears streaked my face, mixing with the rain that was now pouring. The sky was a dark gray and the clouds were heavy. I was alone once again, pixie my fluffy companion, a cat had left when it had started to rain even harder. I still sat here though, under the tree. Soaking wet. I forced myself to stand, my limbs like jelly. I slowly made my way up the tree house ladder rings. It creaked under my weight, but I continued to climb. I finally reached the platform and I pulled myself up. I was cold. I was wet. I was hungry and I was upset, but I would not go back into that house tonight. I stripped out of my wet clothes and took a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt out of the wooden chest. I kept these here for times like this. I often ended up here due to them. Their promises. I should have learned by now. I felt so stupid for thinking that they would let me take a break from modeling or maybe even stop. I knew that I shouldn't even bother asking them anymore. I looked at the black and blue bruises on my arm and I could still feel the sting on my cheek. I laid down in the small sleeping bag and tried to cry myself to sleep. Sleep never came. The next morning, the rain had come to a stop and the leaves glistened with leftover raindrops. I slipped my heels back on and I grabbed my wet clothes and headed towards the house. The house was oddly silent as I slipped in the patio door. The sounds of my heels were muffled by the thick expensive carpet on the back stairs that the servants took. It was still early, so I would not run into anyone. Hopefully.

**So its not very long but im hoping the coming chapters will be longer ^-^ Wondering whats coming next? Let me know what you think, and give me lots of reviews!**

**Massie :)**


End file.
